Mattress pads have been in common use for placement between the top surface of a mattress and a bed sheet, so as to shield the mattress from becoming soiled and to provide extra comfort to the person sleeping on the bed. Typically, the mattress pads include a skirt or other connection means that fits about the corners of the mattress so as to hold the mattress pad in position on the bed. Then the fitted or "contoured" bottom bed sheet is placed about the mattress over the mattress pad, with its skirt placed about the mattress.
Generally, the manufacturers of sheets do not manufacture mattress pads, and vice versa. Therefore, when a fitted sheet and a mattress pad are put on a bed, the top ply of the pad is likely to be a different size than the top ply of the sheet, which might case wrinkling of the pad or sheet.
The use of separate bed sheets and mattress pads requires the individual production of two separate objects that are used together on a bed. Moreover, the separate construction of the bed sheet and mattress pad sometimes results in the mattress pad becoming wrinkled or displaced from proper position between the sheet and the mattress, which is likely to cause some discomfort to the person sleeping on the bed. This problem is especially prevelant in the case of sofa bed mattresses due to the folding and unfolding of the mattress. Also, as the mattress pad and bed sheet are used and laundered over an extended period, they tend to change shapes, usually with the mattress pad shrinking slightly so that it does not correspond to the shape of the bed sheet or to the shape of the mattress. The mattres pad and bed sheet are purchased separately, put on and removed from the mattress separately, and are stored and laundered separately.
It would be desirable to construct a combination fitted bed sheet and mattress pad in one production process so as to minimize the steps required to make these items, and thereby reduce the cost of production. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a combination fitted bed sheet and mattress pad for a bed mattress or for a foldable sofa bed mattress whereby the mattress pad is permanently connected to the fitted bed sheet and tends to retain a shape that corresponds to the bed sheet, and both the bed sheet and mattress pad can be simultaneously fitted to or removed from the mattress.
Further, it would be desirable to construct a combination bed sheet and mattress pad that would fit the foldable mattress of a sofa bed and which would become stretched longitudinally into a smooth configuration on the mattress top surface when the bed is pulled out from its stored position to its flat or sleep position, thus tending to eliminate any folds and wrinkles in the sheet as well as in the mattress pad which were formed when the bed was in its folded configuration. Also, it would be desirable to construct a combination sheet and mattress pad that will tend to remain in place about a sofabed mattress during the folding and unfolding process.